


Cabin in the Woods

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cabin, M/M, Thriller, break in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: Two bros, chilling in a cabin. What could possibly go wrong?For the Phandom fic fest under the prompt Suspense/thriller





	Cabin in the Woods

“I hate this,” Dan said as he walked into Phil’s parents' cabin. He looked around and then looked back at Phil who was grinning. 

“Dan it’ll be fine. I stayed here so much when I was growing up. Plus it’s the perfect place for us to get some privacy,” He smirked as he walked towards Dan and wrapped his arms around him. “I’ll protect you.” Dan started blushing as soon as Phil did that.

The two of them hadn’t been dating for very long. It had been a romance that started in the summer holidays before Year 11 and it was now a cold late October night. But Phil was right. Tonight was going to be their perfect night alone. Away from parents, their prying eyes and open bedroom door policy. 

“So Mr. Romance. What are the plans for tonight?” Dan asked. Phil suddenly moved away and opened up a cabinet that was full to the brim with board games.

“My parents have a bit of an addiction to these. Dream date! My mum loved this. A game where you find some hunky 90s boys and choose who you want to date. Totally wouldn’t be accepted now,” Phil laughed. Dan walked over to him and laughed at the box.

“Sounds like the perfect game. Let’s play,” He suggested and the two soon got started playing the game. Eventually, they got hungry but couldn’t figure out how to work the gas oven without smelling loads of gas and thinking they were going to set the cabin on fire so they decided on crisps and chocolate as a very healthy and nutritious dinner. 

Later that night, the two boys were in a kinda old bed, kissing and enjoying each other's company when Dan heard something and pushed Phil away. “Did you hear that?” He asked with a worried expression. Phil shook his head and looked at his boyfriend before shrugging.

“It was probably nothing Dan. An animal or something-” He suddenly cut himself off when he heard a stick snap and footsteps outside the cabin. Dan felt like he had forgotten to breathe as he stared at Phil with fear. It was at that moment that Dan looked up at the window and swore he saw a person stood there but they were gone without seconds.

“Phil… I saw someone. I swear I saw a person. They were by the window. I don’t know who they were and I didn’t see a face but a person was stood outside the cabin,” Dan whispered. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan as a large gust of wind rustled the trees outside. Phil reached to the side of the bed and flicked the lamp but the room didn’t get any brighter. 

“Shit. The power’s gone. It’s going to be okay Dan. I’ll call my dad and he’ll come and get us,” Phil promised as he reached his for his phone but of course with no power, there was no charging his phone that had run out of battery. Dan, seeing this, passed his own phone over to Phil, more than ready to leave now. Phil looked down at the phone and saw the 5% in the corner of the phone as he dialed his dad’s number. “Hey, dad. Yeah, the weather is horrible. The power has gone out in the cabin and we keep hearing weird noises outside. Can you come get us?” He asked. His dad agreed to come and get them but said that he was half an hour away and told them to wait for him but that he would try and get to them as soon as possible.

But it was as soon as Phil hung up from his dad that the two boys heard the door of the cabin rattling. Someone was trying to get inside the cabin and Dan froze with fear. He quickly looked down at Phil who was already dialing 999 on Dan’s phone. “We need police. We’re in a cabin in the woods to the north of Manchester and someone is trying to force their way in,” Phil explained to the person on the other end of the phone while Dan sat with his head in his hand but then started to look around the bedroom to see if he could find anything that resembled a weapon that he could use in self-defense. He couldn’t find anything so he started to try and drag the dresser over to barricade the door shut. 

Phil, realising what Dan was doing, walked over to help while still on the phone to the police who had reassured him that they were on their way. “My phone is about to die and we have no power. So the calls probably going to end very soon but please hurry. It’s gone,” He said to Dan as they finished moving the drawers and moved away from the door as Phil heard the front door finally cave in against the force of whoever was there. Dan moved towards the bed and curled into a ball, crying his eyes out as the other man started to move around the cabin. Phil sat next to Dan and held him close to him. 

Seconds felt like hours as they heard the other man ripping the cabin apart until they heard the door handle of the bedroom wiggle as if someone had tried to open it but obviously he couldn’t get through because they had barricaded the door. Dan let out a small whimper which Phil tried to hold him close. “I love you,” Dan mumbled to Phil. Phil let a cry out as well and placed a kiss to Dan’s head.

“I love you so much, Dan. I’m so sorry,” Phil whispered to him. That’s when the two of them heard a large bang. Both of them braced themselves for what was going to happen until they heard what happened next.

“POLICE. GET ON THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW. WE HAVE A TASER,” Another man shouted out. There was a lot of movement and both Dan and Phil let out a sob of relief when they heard the man being arrested by the police for breaking and entering. Phil left Dan on the bed and moved the dresser enough so he could peep out the bedroom door. Sure enough, three police officers were stood in the lounge of the cabin. When they heard the door move, one of them moved towards the door. 

“You okay lad? How many are in there with you?” The police officer spoke with a soft voice. Phil held up 2 fingers, afraid that he couldn’t talk without crying. The officer nodded and smiled. “It’s okay. We got him. Can we call your parents or something?” He asked again with the same soft voice as before. That’s when rapid footsteps were heard outside.

“PHIL! DAN!” Came the worried voice of Phil’s dad. Phil walked back over to Dan as he heard his dad run into the cabin and be greeted by the officers. 

“Can you stand up? My dad is here. I don’t know if the police are going to want us to give statements,” Phil mumbled to Dan who nodded as Phil’s dad stormed into the bedroom, now Phil had moved the dresser, it seems to move very quickly. Phil hated to think about what may have happened if the man who broke in had in fact gotten past the door enough.

“Thank god you guys are okay. I knew I should have stayed with you. I’m sorry boys,” Phil’s dad said as he scooped them both into a 3-way hug. Phil could still feel Dan shaking like a leaf.

The police did need statements from the two of them but they all agreed that it would be better for them to come to Phil’s house the next day and let the boys get over the shock of the situation. 

Except it was never that easy to get over that situation. Dan and Phil were stronger as a couple but mentally, they were heavily affected. Both of them would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. They went to therapy and 6 months after the incident, Phil was able to testify on behalf of the both of them in court and watch the man who broke into the cabin be sent to jail. During the trial, evidence was revealed that the man had a knife when the police captured him. He eventually pleaded guilty to his charges and was sent to jail. It was a relief for both the boys when he was escorted out of the courthouse with police officers. Phil was thankful for the police and the fast action they took on that night. 

As for the cabin, the Lester’s had it demolished a few months after the incident. They sold the portion of the land that it was on and now houses were being built there. Neither Dan nor Phil ever returned to that section of Manchester and two years later when they moved to London to go to University, they couldn’t say they missed it all that much. Dan’s parents moved down south to Reading to be closer to his grandparents and Phil’s parents moved to the Isle of Man to enjoy themselves. Dan and Phil never returned to Manchester after that. 

It took years, but they were okay. And with their wedding a few months away, they were happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my tumblr: Dip-and-pip-trash


End file.
